


【R27】情难自抑

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: *少年Rx270的phone sex*搞黄技术开了倒车，肉不香我的错*虽然有万字，但是只射了一次，我真持（luo）久（suo）
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 18





	【R27】情难自抑

事情起源于休息时的一通电话。沢田纲吉忽然想起恋人以前的变装习惯，于是与他在电话里讨论了起来。

“——说起来，我记得以前你很喜欢变装的，结果长大后你的穿衣品味反倒变得越来越单调无趣了。”

“是因为我每次见你都是正式场合，必须穿正装才行。难道你连这点都没注意到吗？”Reborn嘲讽他道。

“其实不用穿这么正式也行。”沢田纲吉理直气壮：“Reborn本来也不是外人。”

“你是彭格列的首领，就算我是你的家庭教师，继承彭格列后作为首领该承受的礼节你都要好好受着。”

“……”被训了的沢田纲吉小声地辩驳：“我也只是想看看Reborn长大后穿各种各样的衣服的样子而已——”

“比起这个，你更应该操心自己作为首领的形象吧？”

“我已经做得很好了。”他难得反驳道，“最近有家族的首领甚至向我提出了联姻的请求，看照片可是位很可爱动人的女性。”

说完，沢田纲吉却微微红起了脸，自卑谦虚的首领不善于自夸，更何况是面对自己的家庭教师Reborn。

Reborn泰然自若：“不错，阿纲。那你是怎么回复的？”

“我拒绝了。”

“为什么？”

“你问为什么？”

沢田纲吉心想Reborn肯定又是在逗他，他咬着唇，却怎么也生不起气来。

沢田纲吉自觉和Reborn确定恋人关系之后的这几年里，两人一直处于热恋期，可Reborn的表现却大多无惊无喜，仿佛他已经提前进入了老夫老妻模式——明明那个长得更年轻更像少年的是Reborn，猝不及防地表白后又耐心细致地追求的也是Reborn，到头来，却只有他这个看起来更年长的成熟男性陷入了奋不顾身的恋爱热潮。

他叹了一口气，声波向四周辐射，透过电波传向话筒对面的爱人，也透过空气震碎了思念的肥皂泡。

“我想你了，Reborn。”

从执行任务到现在，他的恋人离开他已经有三个月了。

“是这样啊。那你是想看我穿什么衣服？”

沢田纲吉想了一阵，倒是一时间没想出具体让Reborn穿哪样的衣服。

他拿起办公桌上的相框，照片上十八九岁模样的少年身材高挑，身姿挺拔，却独爱一身黑西装白衬衫，配上黑发黑眸，双手插兜孑然站在阴影里，黑帽下的眼神晦暗不明，全然一副被里世界染黑的模样。

可少年皮相身材毕竟过于常人，帅气年轻的Reborn如果愿意走到阳光下，取下礼帽，换上少年人的卫衣棉裤，大概能凭借他出色的相貌成功俘获不少路人的侧目吧。

——像是在机场里偶然的路过，少年高大却不逼人的身高，健美但不健硕的身材，脸颊边晃悠的蜷曲鬓角，嘴角抿着睥睨人间的微笑，宽厚的手掌心里提着黑色的手提箱，挺腰阔步，健步如飞，飘也似的从身边擦肩而过——果然多么软绵绵的服装也无法消除Reborn身上岁月沉淀的稳重气质。

——或者让他穿上高中生的西装制服，替他碾平每处褶皱，扣上每粒衣扣，帮他系上领带，然后看着他在同班同学们的围绕下进入校园，又该是什么样呢？Reborn一定会因为他的恶劣行为成为校园最不好惹的家伙之一吧。

想到这里沢田纲吉弯起了嘴角。

“其实什么服装都想看，但你不会同意吧？如果是现在的话，我最想看你穿高中制服。”

“当上首领后，你变得贪婪了，阿纲。”Reborn颇为惊奇地感叹道，“你是想让我穿你以前穿过的制服吗？”

“这个还没想到。”沢田纲吉摇了摇头，又想象着Reborn穿并盛高中制服，甚至是他放在家里的旧制服的样子，渐渐觉得头脑发热，呼吸也沉重起来，“当然，如果你愿意穿的话……”

Reborn无情地打断了他：“阿纲，你是不是兴奋了？”

“……”

沢田纲吉低下头，并拢身体试图掩藏胯下的鼓起，又觉得周围没人这样做好像有点做贼心虚，又羞又恼之下，一鼓作气，脱口而出，说了实话：“是，我兴奋了。”

即使这样，沢田纲吉的声音还是一如既往轻轻柔柔，明明很羞耻，回答的语气倒是很乖巧，像羽毛挠着耳廓，Reborn也放软了语气，又问他：

“阿纲，你旁边有其他人吗？”

“没，没有，我一个人在首领室里。”

于是Reborn停顿了片刻后放低声音，低沉的声线经由电流传导出第一个音节就让沢田纲吉浑身发了麻。

“喘息。”

Reborn是世界第一杀手，只用一个词，就能用饱含情欲的声线完美狙击他的恋人。

“阿纲，我想听你的喘息。”

“突然这么说……”沢田纲吉感觉有热度从身下往脸上涌，脑子里又闪过Reborn的制服装。

“喘息的话，无论什么衣服我都可以穿给你看。”Reborn说。

自己的家庭教师一向恶趣味，他早该想到的。沢田纲吉挤眉弄眼纠结了好一番，最后认命般拉下了裤链。

谁让他从十六年前起就一直在纵容他的恶趣味呢？

沢田纲吉调整了一下坐姿，旋转椅子侧对着门口，看上去好像在悠闲地打电话，另一只手却在桌子下拉开裤链，悄然抚上了自己的性器。

“阿纲，你脱下裤子了吗？”

“嗯。”

“做得好。”Reborn鼓励道，“你现在两只手放在哪里？”

“左手在桌子上，右手……”沢田纲吉嗯了一声，因为羞耻声音愈来愈小，“在……在……”

“不用羞耻的，阿纲。”Reborn轻声笑道，“自慰是正常的生理需求。不过在首领室做这种事，看来是我小看你了。”

沢田纲吉又羞又怒：“明明是你诱惑我的！”

“这是等价交换。”

“什么等价交换，难道你真的会穿我的...我的高中校服吗？”

高中生Reborn，光是把这几个字连在一起想，沢田纲吉就觉得头脑发胀，色令智昏。

“会哦，我说话算数。”

沢田纲吉哼唧着不回话，他没敢把裤子全脱了，只让半硬的性器从裤链里弹出来，这样就算有人猝不及防地冲进来，他拿文件夹还能遮住一大半春光。

不过裤子勒着双腿施展不开的感觉也很难受，沢田纲吉撸动了十几下，兴致并没想象中那么高昂。

声音透过电流的传递，Reborn只能听到纲吉略显沉重的呼吸声。

“不喘息的话是不算数的哦。”Reborn提醒道。

“你是耍赖吗……”沢田纲吉又抓紧撸动了几下，说不好是因为性欲上来了，还是摩擦引起的单纯的生理反应，小纲吉总算完全硬了，前端渗出了一点点晶莹的液体。

“阿纲，可以告诉我你是怎么自慰的吗？”

“……上下撸动？”沢田纲吉支支吾吾地回答道，他莫名有种被点名回答问题的感觉，而且他还在Reborn的语气里听出了嘲笑？

“你也不是处男了，怎么性爱技巧还这么差劲啊？”Reborn若有所思道。

沢田纲吉这下完全红了脸。

“我也……我也只跟你上过床，要说技巧差劲的话那也是你的原因……”

“学会甩锅了。”Reborn再度惊奇道，“我不在的时候，彭格列的十代首领看来自学了不少东西。”

“……”

“不过，”Reborn笑了笑，“适当推卸责任是一名优秀的黑手党必须学会的技能之一，做得很好哦，阿纲。”

沢田纲吉好不容易提起来的兴致，都快被Reborn突然的彭格列教学搞萎了。

“你总是这样……”沢田纲吉叹气，性器还直挺挺地裸露在外面，他拉了拉裤子，有点不想陪Reborn玩了。

Reborn他怎么可以，总是这么、这么的游刃有余。

“你太紧张了。”Reborn显然还不想放过他，声音磁性低沉又温柔，“需要我帮你吗?”

“你不在身旁，怎么帮我。”

“是吗？”Reborn不以为意，“在我看来，你可是很需要一场完美的电话性爱教学。”

“电话性爱吗？”沢田纲吉眨眨眼，他听说过这种成人服务，他以前在网站上看到这样的广告，被当时还在追求他的少年Reborn眼疾手快地关了。事后两人确定关系后，Reborn还不忘在床上告诉他论起网上的电话性爱，他的声音绝对是最好听最性感的——都说不准他是自傲还是吃醋。

不过凭心而论，如果Reborn认真用声音勾引他的话，沢田纲吉还真不敢保证他能抵抗得住。事实上，Reborn只说一句想听他的喘息，他就得乖乖脱下裤子。

沢田纲吉按了按焦躁的心情：“那么，你打算怎样教学呢？我亲爱的家庭教师？”

“当然是从告诉他的蠢学生放松身体开始。阿纲，把裤子全脱了，现在。”

“……太强硬了，Reborn。”沢田纲吉埋怨道，手指抵在内裤边缘，他不敢抬头看首领室的装饰，羞耻心让他还在犹豫。

电话那头传来门开门关的吱呀音，一阵窸窸窣窣后，沢田纲吉听到金属皮扣打开的咔哒声，Reborn的声音也随之传来。

“阿纲，我在房间里，我已经把裤子脱了。”

“……”沢田纲吉沉默了一秒，“你说什么？”

“我说，我也是个正常男人，我现在硬得不行，只想着赶紧插进你的屁股里好好享受一番。”

“你不是在任务中吗！”沢田纲吉震惊。

“是的。”Reborn沉声道，“所以立刻把你的裤子脱了，乖乖让我插进去，我这边空闲的时间可不多。”

“那边现在很危险吗？”

“杀手的工作没什么危险不危险的说法。”Reborn闷声说。

他确实硬的不行，纲吉低声说话的声音听起来就像在他耳边吹着气撒娇，他从发现纲吉兴奋开始也跟着硬了起来，可他的蠢学生这个时候居然在关心他的安全问题。虎口在柱身摩擦的感觉完全比不上纲吉软热的后穴，Reborn暗暗发誓，等任务结束后，一定要把沢田纲吉按在首领室的办公桌上翻来覆去地狠狠操弄一番，操到他哭出来，操到他承受不住快感晕过去为止。

“你抽空打电话就算了，做这种事——”

“阿纲，你要是再废话的话，下次见面我可能会穿着西装在办公室把你操到半个月没法公开露面。”

沢田纲吉脸涨得通红，他还在震惊中，震惊之余还有点激动。电话那头传来咕叽咕叽的声音，恋人的呼吸声里多了点紊乱，一时间两人都没有说话。

也许……也许Reborn其实没那么从容？

沢田纲吉咽了咽口水。勃起的阴茎戳到西装的下摆，顶端渗出的液体把黑色的布料洇成一片暧昧的深色。他一鼓作气，三下两下脱了裤子和外套，内裤挂在脚踝处，大腿光溜溜的露在外面，白皙的皮肤和干净的衬衫映衬下，挺立着几乎贴在小腹上的男性器官显得格外淫邪。

这种时候要是有人突然冲进来看到这番春色，别说公开露不露面，他彭格列的十代首领可以直接羞愤离职了。

“你这样说我可放松不下来。”纲吉重新摸了下硬起来的性器，心脏因为紧张跳得很响，炽热坚硬的器官在手心里也跟着弹动了一下，

“会让你舒服的。”Reborn冷静地说，“还记得我们上一次做爱吗？高潮前我也是用手帮你释放了一次吧？我把你压在床上，你背对着我，我的手伸进你和床单之间的缝隙里，替你撸动你的玩意……”

恋人低沉的声线是最好的催情药，沢田纲吉感觉到下身胀痛的越来越厉害，随着Reborn的话他想起以前他和Reborn做爱的时候，那已经是一个月前的事情了，临行的晚上Reborn压着他从后面进入他，一只手撑在他的脸旁，他的脸颊压在柔软的枕巾上，整个人被锁在床和Reborn之间的，锁住他的人在他身后喘气、抽插，他们在寂静安宁的深夜里一起高潮……

沢田纲吉低声骂了一声，两个在他的词库里很少出现的字眼溜了出来，Reborn在电话那头稍稍惊了一下。

“阿纲，不得不说，你真的很兴奋了。”Reborn意味深长地感叹，“这么想念我吗？”

“你也……”沢田纲吉喘着气回答，他正摸得舒服，不由得轻轻闭上眼睛享受下半身的感受，“你也，差不多吧。”

Reborn没有否认，安静的电话中，纲吉只能听见他和Reborn在电话两头各自自渎的声音。

“啊，我也差不多。”Reborn低声说，沉重的呼吸声中或许溢出了一声轻笑，“这可真不像我。”

沢田纲吉觉得眼眶发热。

他早在青春期时就能够通过Reborn细小的变化推断出对方的心情，此刻轻而易举地捕捉到了恋人隐晦却炙热的情感，像海潮拍打礁石一样激烈又震撼。Reborn很少显露他的真实情感，那一瞬间他想放下一切，不管不顾地跨越半个地球去见他敬爱的家庭教师，他最最亲爱的恋人，他想要马上有一场抵死缠绵的长夜来诉说他的思念，他才没有Reborn那么隐忍，他想说什么就要直白地说出来。

什么羞耻心，什么患得患失，那些幼稚的东西早就不是他和Reborn的恋爱中所需要的调味剂了，Reborn陪伴他十六年，这句情话说得够长了。

他在手中撸动性器的动作越来越激烈，快感像电流一般从背上的脊柱向脑海蹿升，他已经够硬了，年轻的彭格列首领放开了羞耻心，在情欲的欢潮中向恋人发出邀请：“我想我准备的时间够久了，Reborn。”

他停顿了一下，在说话的间隙舔了舔嘴唇，即使电话那头恋人并看不见他的小动作，但接下来的话语却因此变得暧昧又色情。

“我亲爱的恋人和家庭教师，也许你可以开始教教我什么是电话性爱。”

沢田纲吉确实在喘息，像Reborn要求的那样，从喉咙里发出难以抑制的哈气声。他的阴茎在手中胀成了深红色，半透明的液体从马眼流出来，顺着上下撸动的手掌把整个柱身抹得湿淋淋的。他脑袋斜靠在椅背上，意乱神迷的模样看上去像是在等着某个幸运的人任君采撷。

而那个他等着的人却在电话那头，Reborn的声音从桌面上传来，手机开了免提后，电流处理过的声音像幽魂一样飘荡在偌大的办公室里。

“阿纲，把衣服解开，摸摸自己的乳头。”

当Reborn使出他作为意大利人天赋异禀的温柔浪漫时，谁也无法拒绝他的请求。沢田纲吉粗暴地扯开自己的西装和衬衣，甚至有两粒扣子因为激烈的动作崩了出去，但他顾不得那么多，他急切地伸手揉起自己的胸部。

“你的乳头可真漂亮，你应该多看看它。”Reborn不急不慢地说，明明是淫荡的言辞，他的语气像是在说一件平常的事。

“我喜欢咬你的乳头，用牙齿尖把它磨得又红又肿，它看起来就像一个熟透了的樱桃，你会被我弄得又痛又爽，挺着胸把乳头往我嘴里送。你也喜欢我咬你的乳头，对不对？”

沢田纲吉闭上眼，想象Reborn在舔他的胸，年轻帅气的杀手埋在他的胸前，用舌头和牙齿尽情地取悦他的乳头。

他用大拇指和食指夹着乳头轻轻搓弄，直到乳头在指头间充血肿胀，修剪整齐的指甲挠一挠敏感的凸起，细微的快感像流水一样漫过身躯。

“阿纲，回答我，你喜欢我咬你的乳头吗？”

“喜……喜欢，很喜欢。”沢田纲吉闭着眼睛，难捱地挺起胸，仿佛真有一处温暖的口腔正在包容这个不知餍足的地方。可那地方痒得难以忍耐，他摸了半天也不得其法，只能不知所措地向恋人求助：“Reborn，怎么办，它……乳头一直很难受……”

“不要急，我现在正在好好舔着它，在你感到满足之前我不会让我的嘴巴离开它的。”Reborn耐心地引导他，“你可以用点力气，因为我会粗暴一点的。我要咬着你的乳头使劲往外拉扯，会有点疼，疼起来的时候它就没那么难受了，而且它喜欢疼，越疼它感觉越爽。”

确实是越疼越爽，沢田纲吉揪着他的乳头往外旋转，扭到变形后再松开，疼痛的感觉转瞬即逝，凸起的肉粒却记住了那丝丝蕴含在疼痛里诡异的爽感。沢田纲吉忍不住揪了又揪，直到乳头连同乳晕都变得敏感至极，颤巍巍地挺立在白皙的胸膛上。

“唔……哈……”纲吉喘着气。

“用点力气，阿纲，不要停止手上的动作，用力揉你的胸，使劲扯你的乳头，扯到你疼得想尖叫。我是你的斯巴达教师，我一向不会手软，还记得吗，有一次做爱之后你的乳头变得十分凄惨，第二天必须要贴乳贴才能穿上衬衣，否则走路蹭一下你就会硬得流水……你现在有这么兴奋吗？”

“没有……Reborn，我已经很用力了……”沢田纲吉委屈地说，他确实用了力，胸部红了一片，但是不够，还不够——

“那更加用力，揉它，扯它，揪它……我的牙齿不会比你的手指更温柔，你需要疼痛的刺激，你会让自己疼起来的……如果是我的话，我一定会毫不留情地折磨你那两个涨得难受的肉粒，把它咬到最远处然后松开，乳头会弹回去，你会很痛，痛到身体弓起来，结果反倒把自己送到了我的嘴巴里……用力，不要手软！”

Reborn当然不会手软，沢田纲吉也如实按照恋人说的去做了——他几乎是在虐待他可怜的胸部，本来没什么肉的地方被他抓出一块块红色的痕迹，因为疼痛泛起的泪水挤在眼眶里，但是真的好爽。阴茎里流出好多液体，从会阴流到屁股底下。他的胸部早被他的斯巴达教师调教成了一处越疼越爽的快感开关，痛苦又欢愉的呻吟从他的喉咙里溢出来。

“啊……痛……好痛……Reborn，真的好痛……”

沢田纲吉忍不住叫起来，摩擦胸部和撸动性器的动作同样激烈，快感迅速堆积，下腹部一阵痉挛，马上就要射出来——

Reborn严厉地制止了他。

“阿纲，停下来，从现在开始不准碰你的阴茎，在我说可以射之前你都不可以射。”

温柔平静的语调骤然变得冷酷，身体条件反射般无法抗拒家庭教师的命令，沢田纲吉只能急促地喘着气，向他的恋人哀求。快感攀到了高峰，可还要伸出一只手死死地扣住即将射精的马眼，拇指和食指圈成环状箍住性器的根部，想方设法不让自己释放出来。

Reborn刚柔并济，一面又用哄人的语气安抚自己的恋人：“阿纲，你是乖孩子，是我的好学生，你能忍住的，我们会在这通电话结束前一起高潮，你想和我一起高潮吗?”

“想……”沢田纲吉的声音里几乎带上了哭腔，延迟高潮的感觉很不好受，快感堵在入口处，折磨得他快要发疯，但他还是控制住了，“我们一起……我会忍住……”

“阿纲，扯开你的领带，拿它在你的阴茎根部打个结，这能帮助你延迟高潮，你能做到吗？”

沢田纲吉迟疑了一下后，小声地向他的恋人请求道：“我能做到……Reborn，你会给我奖赏吗？”

“你会有的，阿纲。我现在就给你一串亲吻，我会吻你的眼睛，你的鼻子，但我会绕过你的嘴唇，从你的脖子吻下去，在你的锁骨上留下很多青紫色的吻痕，阿纲，明天醒来你身上全是我留下的痕迹。”

沢田纲吉扬起头，仿佛真的正在接受Reborn的亲吻。他按恋人的要求扯开领带在根部打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，他不停地喊着恋人的名字，是撒娇，又是委屈。他的手指仍在用力地擦着自己的两个乳头，那地方被磨到一碰就痛，但他停不下来。

Reborn也不好受。

他的学生的喘息比想象中更有催情效果，他玩大发了，他的阴茎在手心里硬得不行，他已经很久没打手枪了，以往有性欲了直接压着学生在床上翻云覆雨，这回隔着大半个地球，只能可怜兮兮地通过电话线纾解欲望。他现在十分焦躁，可还要压着焦躁慢条斯理地用声音挑逗自己的学生，他不应该提出电话教学的，他应该买张飞机票直接回家。

“好了，不要那么委屈，你手头有润滑剂吗？没有的话把手指伸到嘴巴里，把它舔湿。”Reborn说，“把它想象成是我的手指，像我以前玩弄你的嘴唇一样，让你的手指变得湿哒哒黏糊糊的。你应当很擅长做这件事。”

“嗯……”沢田纲吉含糊地应答，他已经把手指伸到嘴巴里了，Reborn听到了咕叽咕叽的水声，那个蠢纲肯定把手指伸得太深入，伸到喉咙口去了，因为他听到了轻微的干呕声。但这也怪不得沢田纲吉，作为恋人的他以前有时候也会这么做。

他只是没想到沢田纲吉会有轻微的受虐倾向，以往的性爱中他并没有在沢田纲吉身上发现这一点——思念可真会折磨人，竟能让一个保守含蓄的恋人变得热情放浪。

当沢田纲吉把并拢的三根指头从嘴里抽出来时，粘稠的口水在手指和嘴唇间一定会拉出一条晶亮的银丝——Reborn闭上眼，他几乎能想象出那个画面，沢田纲吉仰头靠在椅背上，敞开的胸部上两颗红豆又硬又红，白皙的胸肉上到处是他用力揉出来的指印。还有光裸的下半身，被橙色的领带绑起来的性器，直挺挺地杵在小腹上，顶端涨成了暗粉色。好不容易被主人抚慰一次的小纲吉，还要因为主人的恋人被抑制射精，肯定哭着流了很多水，把那条橙色领带弄得脏兮兮的。

Reborn的下腹部又是一股热流，他没有撸动自己的性器，那玩意凶狠地指着空气，对着无人之处趾高气扬。

——思念可真会折磨人，Reborn从未如此情难自抑。

假装自己站在他的面前，向他下达色情的命令，这份额外的任务多少让他冷静了一些。沢田纲吉可以被他的家庭教师搞得黏黏糊糊的，他可还要做一个该死的清醒混蛋。

“你要给自己扩张，阿纲。”Reborn有条不紊地指示道，仿佛他当真在现场一样，“把腿张开，两条腿搭在椅子扶手上，把你的屁股露出来。”

门户大开的姿势会把沢田纲吉娇嫩的小穴一览无遗地暴露在外，常年不见天日的私密之处遇到冷空气时会颤抖着收缩，他的学生即将要把沾满口水湿漉漉的指头捅进去——那应该是要握成拳头去揍人的手，现在却在密穴的入口处徘徊。

“揉一揉那里的褶皱，放松肌肉，然后试着把食指伸进去。你能把整个手指插进去吗？”

Reborn听到电话那头传来“嘶”地一声，随后是纲吉发着抖的声音。

“插……插进去了。”

肯定用了蛮力。Reborn想。

“告诉我，那里是什么感觉？”

“很紧……很涩……手指上的唾液一点也不够……Reborn……这感觉好怪……”

他几乎看到了纲吉苦着脸的样子。

“那地方好久没被我没操过了，当然会又涩又紧。”Reborn安抚道，用话语引导纲吉的动作，“阿纲，转动你的手指，摸一摸肠壁，等里面软下来后你会变得舒服的。”

“嗯……恩。”

沢田纲吉照做了。

有一段时间，Reborn只能听到电话对面的呼吸声，压抑的呻吟从喉咙里挤出来，通过电流的传递穿越大半个地球抵达他的耳蜗，Reborn听不清阿纲的手指在后穴里进出的声音，但电话那头每一次呼吸的变调足以让他推测出千里之外那个办公室里的春色。

他想起纲吉的手。

纲吉的手指很漂亮，白皙的皮肤如瓷器般光滑，皮下的骨肉蕴含着力量和勇气——那是双足以打破彭格列几百年的黑暗的手。他喜欢亲吻恋人的手，从指尖亲到指蹼，在手背上流连忘返，那双手很羞涩，有时候会躲避他的亲吻；那双手也很大胆，例如现在就有一只抱着主人因为汗水变得滑腻的大腿，另一只则在主人的后穴里细心探索——当纲吉把那双漂亮的手用来自读的时候，那处让他留恋不舍的手背上一定会泛起好看的粉红色；而被他细细亲吻过的中指，整个儿埋进紧致的后穴里时，又该是多么让人无法移开视线。

Reborn想象着自己的手指埋进去时内壁温暖的触感，有点点潮湿，肠壁上的媚肉包裹着他的手指，仿佛是他蛮横不讲理地挤了进去——或许有时候是蛮不讲理了点，但也是纲吉心甘情愿的。他曲起手指在后穴里轻轻抽动转圈，安抚似地在里面揉一揉，感受着他的学生努力放松肌肉，为自己的家庭教师一点点打开身体。

当纲吉习惯了做爱之后，这一步骤变得更加简便了。那一处品尝过了极乐的境界，在他进入时会食髓知味般吸吮着他的手指，抽出来时又会毫无自觉地紧缩着仿佛在挽留。肠道深处不知羞耻地泌出许多淫水，他抽插几十次后，就能在纲吉的肉穴里听到啪啪的水声。

[真是淫荡的孩子啊。]Reborn会凑到纲吉的耳朵说，给他看手指上亮亮的水液，在纲吉涨红脸的时候咬着他的鼻尖问他，[你是从哪个坏老师那里学到这些色情的东西的？]

——当然是Reborn这个坏老师，但是羞耻的纲吉一个字也说不出，身上泛起可爱粉红的学生泪眼朦胧地看着压在他身上的西装男友，他的坏老师Reborn要准备欺负他了。

然而距离他们上次亲密接触已经是三个月前的事了。

“啧。”Reborn不爽地哼了一声，他耐心地等待了十几秒，才继续慢吞吞地诱导他的学生，“阿纲，有没有感觉好一点？”

纲吉喘了一口气后，小声地回复他：“里面湿软了一些……”

“既然适应了一点，你可以把第二根……”

他的话还没说完，电话里的声音忽然变了个调，甜蜜的呻吟转瞬即逝，被纲吉生生堵了回去。

“摸到了不得了的位置呢。”Reborn轻声笑了一声，把方才的话补充完整，“现在你可以试着加一根手指，插得更快一点，对准刚刚让你舒服的那一点，你会越来越舒服的。”

纲吉几乎没有迟疑，他听到电话里“唔”了一声后，便是纲吉渐渐难耐的呻吟。

Reborn的手也放回到自己的性器上，撸动性器想象着自己在纲吉的身体里驰骋。也许是幻听，Reborn甚至觉得自己听到了纲吉的手指在后穴里抽动时因为溢出来的爱液而响起的啪嗒声。即使纲吉的手机放在办公桌上而不是对准了他的屁股。

Reborn是世界上最有耐心最会忍耐的家庭教师，虽然他不常表现出这一点，而且只有很少的时候他那种恐怖的自制力才会显露一二。

天知道，要是他真的是一个如他外貌一样的毛头小子的话，他现在肯定已经在机场等待航班抵达了，而且是硬着鸡巴坐在候机厅里，谁都知道他在打色情电话。

——该死的自制力。

“阿纲，我有一个问题想问你。”

“……什么？”纲吉迷迷糊糊地问，他的脑袋早就一团浆糊了，满门心思只有屁股里的手指和被堵着不能射精的性器。他十分费劲才从被快感淹没的思维里抽出一点理性用来回答Reborn的问题。

“阿纲喜欢那个地方给你带来的快感吗？喜欢我插进你的屁股里狠狠撞击你的前列腺后给你带来的灭顶的高潮吗？”

“……喜欢。”

纲吉基本没有迟疑，Reborn惊讶了一瞬间，考虑到他都已经在做这种事了，答案也就显而易见了。

“喜欢……我喜欢Reborn，喜欢和Reborn做爱……哈……回来……”纲吉忽然不管不顾地嚷了起来，其间夹杂着他的喘息声和呻吟声，他的手指碾过一次敏感点时，他的羞耻感仿佛就随之降了一半，声音也变得愈发软弱，被攀升的快感和堵住的射精感折磨得带上了哭腔：“我好想见你……什么衣服都可以，让我见到你……”

“嘘……不要撒娇，阿纲。”Reborn温声说，“现在并拢三根手指，把它想象成我的阴茎，然后我要插进去了。”

三根手指同时插进去的瞬间沢田纲吉差点没从椅背上滑下去——别忘了他的姿势，大张着腿坐在办公椅上，两条光滑细腻的大腿搭在扶手上，而一只手还要伸到后穴里头去。也别提这姿势有多不方便，光是大腿上冒出来的细汗就够他受的，而前后两处累积的快感简直折磨得他快要发疯了。Reborn的声音像是无法捉摸的鬼魅，他被他的恋人撩拨得欲仙欲死。

他控制不住地加快了手指抽插的速度，每一次都狠狠地戳到自己的前列腺上，就像他和Reborn每次做爱一样，快感沿着脊椎像电流一样一股一股地涌上去，爽得他的头皮发麻。久违的性爱体验带给他的除了快乐，还有对恋人如饥似渴的思念。

他控制不住自己的声音，在喘息的间隙不间断地喊着恋人的名字。

“啊……Reborn……啊啊……好快……Reborn……好舒服……啊啊……Reborn……”他几乎组织不了完整的语句，只能通过破碎的字眼传达自己的思绪，而他知道，他的洞察人心的家庭教师一定能明白。

“阿纲的小穴可是至高无上的天堂之处，我插进去的时候，小穴紧紧吸着我，比什么地方都要美妙的地方，阿纲的小穴会为了我变成我的形状；当我抽出来的时候，小穴又会不舍地收留我，一收一缩地等着我插进去的样子特别可爱……阿纲……”

Reborn的声音低沉沙哑而充满欲望，还有撸动性器时咕叽咕叽的声音——Reborn一定是故意的，说不定他把听筒放到了大腿上，让纲吉听着他自慰的声音，恍惚间真的以为在屁股里头搅弄的不是自己的手指而是他滚烫的性器。

“小穴里面是不是已经热起来了，又湿又滑，流出来的淫液把手指弄得水淋淋的，出了这么多水，你的身体真淫荡呢。”

“啊啊……”纲吉被他的话刺激得浑身发抖，手指在股间抽插的速度越来越快，甚至能感觉到内里的软肉也被带了出来；小穴里变得泥泞不堪，前端被绑住的地方难受得不得了。

“Reborn，不行……我要到了……啊啊……”纲吉抽噎着请求释放，他的脑袋高高扬起，身体紧绷，背部挺成了弓形，脚趾蜷缩着，他几乎在痉挛，从嘴角溢出来的口水也没空去擦了，眼睛里因为过载的快感流出了生理性的泪水。纲吉知道他快到了，他还在等着——

“Reborn，求求你……”

“好，阿纲，你可以解开你的领带……”Reborn轻声哼了一下，大概也快要到了，但纲吉管不了这么多，他在等待着——

“张开嘴，我会给你一个温柔的吻。”

几乎在话音落下的同时，纲吉到达了高潮。乳白色的精液从马眼里飞溅出来，洒在他的小腹上。

纲吉脱力地半躺在椅子上，高潮后的余韵让他的身体不受控制地痉挛了十几秒。

重新说话时，他才发现自己的声音已经有些哑了。

“真是……快点回来吧。”

后记：

“Reborn真的什么都会呢。”沢田纲吉忍不住揶揄道，“有时候我甚至怀疑你以前去变装做过夜店女郎。”

“这种事做过哦。”电话那头的杀手脸不红心不跳，坦然承认。

“……”

“现在不是想看我穿你的高中制服，而是变成想看我穿女装了吗？”

“不瞒你说，我都想看。”

“贪心不足会吃到苦头的哦。”

“什么啊，向自己的恋人提出情趣服装的请求也算贪心不足吗？”

“不算，不过，如果我真的穿上阿纲的高中校服的话，阿纲真的不会有罪恶感吗？”

“什么意思？”

“我是说，我虽然心里年龄已经很大了，但是如果从诅咒解除开始算身体年龄的话，其实我也只有17岁。”Reborn意味深长地停顿了一下，“阿纲，难道是喜欢比自己年龄小很多的变态吗？”

“……居然说我变态。”沢田纲吉恼羞成怒，“变态的是你这个对学生下手的家庭教师吧！”

“是嘛？我不否认，毕竟我也不在乎常人的看法。”Reborn低声笑了笑，“但是刚才在办公室做了变态的事的人是阿纲你哦。”

“……”沢田纲吉一时语塞。

“我知道你很想把我也拉下水，说我刚才也自慰了。”Reborn好心提醒道，“但我可是在自己的房间里。”

“……”

“你还有什么想说的吗？”

“女装！就女装！”

手臂捂住眼睛，沢田纲吉羞愤得耳朵通红。

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> 这个后记，理论是有后续的。但是，我乏了，所以，后续看缘分啦啦啦啦~


End file.
